Series of Unfortunate Events: Unknown chapter
by alien1227
Summary: This story is about the Baudelaires and how they find their mother but all get killed.


**A Series Of Unfortunate events: unknown event**

**Warning: dreadful story so if you like good stories this is not for you!**

**chapter:1**

When you clicked this story for the first time maybe you thought this is a nice calm story, but I am sorry to say that this is indeed not a nice calm story of the Baudelaire orphans. In this story people will suffer, people will be found, and lives will be lost.

"What time is it?" asked Klaus

"One O'Clock." said Violet.

"Tanya" said Sunny which meant we've been taking care of this baby for a long time!

"But worth it,"Sunny said looking at the baby with a content look.

The Baudelairs had been on there boat for five days with only coconut cordial and some seaweed

from the day before to eat. The baby took the shell from Sunny's neck had some coconut cordial, and coughed from the bitter taste. Then took some seaweed to see if it would help with the coconut cordial but coughed once more.

"Hey!" Violet said looking out to the shore, "I think I see someone."

"Who?" asked Klaus.

"I don't know, it's too far away," Violet said trying to see as far as she could.

"Help, help, sinking ship!" said the lady.

"We have to help her!" Violet said quickly.

"How are we going to get over to her?" asked Klaus

Violet took out her ribbon that was in the book Ismael had and wrapped it around her hair and thought of a way to get to the woman.

"Give me that rope!"

Klaus handed violet the rope. Violet tied a knot in the rope and swung it around in the air waiting for the right time for her to throw.

"A little closer."Violet mumbled

Violet threw the rope and the rope did a few odd turns before it landed on the other boat.

"Yes!" violet said as if she were in a tournament and had just won. "Klaus, fire up the engine."

"OK." Klaus answered.

The boat started to get the bout closer. As the boat drew closer the Baudelairs gasped to see a heart-warming person on the boat that was also smiling and looked like she was amazed.

"Violet, Sunny, Klaus? Is...is that you?" Asked the lady.

"Yes." the orphans said.

"Is...is that you, mother?" Asked Klaus.

"Yes, yes I have found you, I have found you." The mother said excitedly. " You don't know how much I have been through! I have been looking for you ever since I heard the story of you murdering Jacques Snicket."

"Mother, we... we didn't do any of those horrid things, we are very noble."Said violet.

"I know you are, I have met that reporter and he twisted my words also."

You probably think that they would have told their mother that they were not as noble as they were. They did not tell their mother that they started fires and helped villains get away. They did not tell her about how they killed Dewy Denouement on accident and how they failed a mission. But they didn't tell all that the only thing they told was there incredibly long journey from care taker to care taker and how Olaf followed them every where they went and she listened to them and understood what they were saying and looked at them with the most comforting look in her eyes wondering why she didn't come.

**Chapter:2**

"We must go!" Anabella said.(their mother)

"Why?" the Baudelaires asked.

"All the things you told me, you will no longer be safe if anyone knows. Does some one know?

"Yes." said the youngest.

"Oh no! We must get out of here and get to our house." Annabella said

"You have a house?" asked Klaus.

"Yes, but it is not the best house in Honor Heroes County but it is a nice house" said Anabella.

_CRUNCH._

"What was that?"asked Klaus. "Oh no, the boat is damaged by that thing, what is it?

"It's that submarine with the question mark for a radar symbol it's coming for us it's giving us signal to come." Anabella said

"What? That submarine tried to kill us when we were with captain Widdershin."violet said.

"Oh no, they didn't tell you about it?" asked Anabella.

"Tell us what?"The baudelairs said all at the same time.

"I will tell you when we get in the submarine." there mother said.

All the Baudelaires went with out saying a word and floated along with their mother with an expression on their faces which meant are you sure what you are doing but just went along with it any way. The door of the sub marine was decorated with fish painted on it and a large lock with a saying. The saying said "gather around for we have feared the worse." Klaus heard of that kind of saying and he thought it meant some thing along the lines of: come if you have been through the worse. They all emerged to the door and tried to open it but a beeping sound started to go of.

"who dares to come in our submarine? What is the password?" the strange but familiar voice said.

"Gather around for we have feared worse." Klaus said.

Violet looked at Klaus remembering what she had said said the password to Captain Widdershin's submarine when she was trying to get in.

"Open the door." the voice said.

When they opened the door they saw a screen hiding a man. The man behind the screen came out and the Baudelaires gasped to see Mr. Poe and Jerome squalor.

"Hello Baudelaires." Mr. Poe said

"Mr Poe please take the children to their rooms so I can talk to you, you are in a heed of trouble."Anabella said.

"what are they talking about? Asked sunny.

"I don't know." Klaus said.

The Baudelairs went up to their rooms and waited in scilence.

"


End file.
